I'm a Deadman
I'm a Deadman is the twenty-ninth episode of Zero Hero. Episode The episode starts with a hooded guy walked downtown. He thrusts his hand forward and a red liquid comes out and destroyed a random building. Just then, Zero and Co. jumped out of the shadows. "Destroying buildings is NOT cool, bro." Said Zero. The guy shot some red stuff at Zero. Zero dodged. Aparato shot a laser and knocked the guy down. Marsipal caught him in a web, spun him around, and threw him back to Zero, who powered up to Doomer. He caught the guy and zapped him. He threw the guy on the ground. "Now tell us who you are." Aparato said. The hooded guy took off his hood and he was a Guisan! "Whoa! That looks kinda creepy." Said Marsipal. "I think I'm gonna call you Red Man. Now Red Man, come along quietly." Said Zero. Red Man raised his hand. Zero suddenly twitched. "What the!? I can't control myself! My blood feels like it's boiling!" Zero yelled. Red Man stopped. He flew away. "Zero! Are you alright?" Aparato asked. "I feel...sick. I need to throw up." Said Zero. Zero threw up on Marsipal. "I hate you." Marsipal said. Aparato morphed into a stretcher. Marsipal put Zero on him and they ran home. Zero was in bed. "I wonder what that weird red guy did to him." Said Marsipal. "He was a Guisan. They're a dangerous species that can manipulate blood. He did SOMETHING to Zero. I just wish I knew what." Said Aparato. Zero suddenly started screaming. Aparato and Marsipal ran into his room. Zero was floating, and then he fell to the ground. He started glowing and then, in a flash of light, he got a dark red aura. "An aura? That must mean..." Marsipal said. "...That Guisan gave Zero a new power!" Aparato said. "Kewl beans." Zero said. Zero thrusted his hand forward and...nothing happened. "This new power sucks." Said Zero. "Guisans, in order to shoot blood, have to bleed." Said Aparato. "DUDE! I'm not an emo!" Zero yelled. "Well bleeding's not hard for this guy! I hit him in the face with the controller all the time and-" "SHUT UP, MONKEY FACE." Yelled Zero. Zero powered down. Suddenly, explosions started....exploding outside. The trio all went outside and ran downtown. The Guisan was attacking again. Aparato merged with a car and ran the Guisan over. Marsipal kicked him in the face. The Guisan started bleeding, and he manipulated his blood and shot a blood bomb at Aparato and Marsipal. "Let's go!" Zero yelled. Zero powered up to Big Chill. He froze Red Man. Red Man broke out. He shot a blood bomb at Zero and Zero fell to the ground. Zero powered up to Heatblast and shot fire. Red Man dodged and shot Zero. "Use the Guisan power-up!" Aparato yelled. "I'm. Not. An. Emo!" Zero yelled. Zero charged at Red Man. Red Man kicked Zero into a building. Marsipal shot a web at a car and threw it at Red Man. Red Man caught it and threw it back. Aparato shot a laser at Red Man, who grabbed a car mirror and redirected it. Zero came flying out as Ditto. "CLONE ARMY TIME!" Zero made 50 clones and charged at Red Man. Red Man scratched himself in the arm. He shot a huge blood bomb at the army. Zero powered down. "USE THE DAMN GUISAN, ZERO." Aparato yelled. "FINE." Zero yelled. Zero powered up to Branch O' Sin. He bit his thumb. He shot a few blood bombs at Red Man. He started shooting a barrage. But then, he shot one too many and passed out. "Crap. He didn't realize he was shooting his own blood and not lasers." Marsipal said. Aparato shot a laser at a building. It crushed Red Man and killed him. "We'll tell him he won when he wakes up." Said Aparato. "But for now, WE NEED A HOSPITAL." Aparato morphed into an ambulence. Marsipal grabbed Zero and got inside. They drove off. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Doomer *Branch O' Sin (First Appearance) (2x) *Big Chill *Heatblast Villains *Red Man Trivia *"Red Man" is the nickname given to the main antagonist of Deadman Wonderland, the Wretched Egg. I'm obsessed. :P *One of the stick figures in the image is "Happy Noodle Boy", a character made by the guy who made Zim. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Category:Zero Hero Episodes